ryugafandomcom-20200215-history
A Farce of Ryuga IV
On August 1, 2010, Series creators Brendon Small, Jennifer Pertsch, and Andy Milonakis confirmed at Comic Con 2010 that A Farce of Ryuga would have 25 more episodes that would eventually evolve into a fourth season. The season would have the return of the animation from season 1, but that's not all... Some new elements have appeared during AFOR4, including: the featuring of all band members from Ryuga (even the former members), the first season to air in HD, and the very first season to feature both current music videos, and videos from the past (some by the likes of Cannibal Corpse, Snoop Dogg, Suicide Silence, etc.). Upon which, music videos from today would only air in the first three seasons from when they aired. Season four of the series was used to promote the eleventh year of Ryuga since forming in circa-2000/2001, because A Farce of Ryuga IV premiered on MTV2 February 4, 2011, and ended on June 10th. Furthermore, Small has ordered another set of 22 episodes for a fifth season and has worked on them since April 26, 2011, also having said that the new episodes will start broadcast officially on April 13, 2012. List of Episodes (season 4) Beginning August 18, episode names and a plot for them have begun. Each day, two episodes and their names were confirmed. Head creator Brendon Small officially stated earlier that the fourth season has about twenty-five episodes, with the 23rd and 24th episodes being one-hour specials. This is so far the first and only season to shorten the length of the show to half-hour timeslots, now (music videos for 15 min, and actual episode for 11 min)... As revealed recently in a press release, Milonakis has confirmed that season five will return to the standard one-hour runtime. *Episode 1: Legend of a C*********: Jonesy decides that he wants the new Waking the Cadaver, "Beyond Cops, Beyond God" CD, but he can't get it because he is scared to go into Hot Topic's store. Subplot: Jude and Mark begin an anime roleplaying tournament to see who knows their anime better. *Episode 2: 10 Piece Chicken McNuggets are Terrible!: Jen begins having a McDonald's crisis after Jonesy ate her 10 Piece Chicken McNugget meal which he used to build a nugget factory. Subplot: A recurring character returns to seek Nikki. *Episode 3: R*** Factor 12: Tired of politic views, Ryuga tries to find a way to ban all politicans from the world. Subplot: none. *Episode 4: Bodyswitching's Cool: While watching a television ad, Jude builds a mindswitching device to use on Jonesy and Jen after they ate his Easy Mac. Subplot: The rest of the band are stranded on an island full of Asian pro wrestlers. *Episode 5: Potato Chip: On YouTube, there is a video about a scene on Death Note where Light Yagami eats a potato chip, and Jonesy trys to recreate that to make his own. Subplot: Jude waits in a massively large line of people to find if the rumors of a woman defecating feces out her v***** is true. Guest appearances by Andy Milonakis as himself, Bam Margera as YouTube viewer, Brad Swaile as himself, Seth Green as Island tourist, and Hayley Williams as herself. *Episode 6: No More Villians: Nikki begins having nightmares about every person she sees. Subplot: Somebody is stealing all of the band's air conditioning. Note: The episode's name is a pun on the game, No More Heroes. *Episode 7: At War with Two Friends: Jen is drafted to a military camp after seen hunting in the woods by a fellow soldier. Subplot: Jude and Jonesy go to a bowling alley to see who gets more strikes. Guest appearances by Chino Moreno as himself and Jack Black as Teddy "Testicles" Black. *Episode 8: Resistance can be Futile, or Not?: Jude continues having mirages of robots taking over the world, and no one believes his fantasies. Subplot: Nikki foolishly becomes an exorcist so she can get money, and it has disastrous results. Guest appearances by Rick Ross as Wesley Willis's ghost. *Episode 9: Walmart is Queef: Woman are invading Wal-Mart, and Jonesy and Jude are unable to get a plasma screen tv. Subplot: The band thinks Jen's killing off innocent victims for their money. Guest appearances by John Cena as himself. *Episode 10: Break Down the Castle, Screw Rapunzel!: Jude's constant amount of video gaming causes Nikki to buy more old-school video games so Jude will burn out. Subplot: Jen rescues a knight who has been frozen from oral sex. Guest appearances by James D. Rolfe as The Angry Video Game Nerd, Seth Green as Island tourist, Tim Lambesis as Gamestop manager, and Cheech Marin as The Black Knight *Episode 11: Bieber Huntin' Season: Jonesy becomes a movie star after singing loudly at a public pool. Subplot: The women of the band create a fanbase dedicated to all the haters of Justin Bieber, and later end up threatening to kill him. Guest appearances by Seth Green as Island tourist, William Shatner as Fake Bieber, and Behemoth as themselves. *Episode 12: The Left Rights Gone Left to Right: Jude wants a snow fort made of iced tea, and it comes with drastic disasters made by Jonesy. Subplot: Nikki tries to cure The Left Rights of genital herpes. Guest appearances by James "Jimmy Urine" Euringer, Steven "Steve, Righ?" Montano as themselves, and Seth Green as Island tourist. *Episode 13: Spider-Jonesy: Jonesy decides to become a superhero after helping to arrest a man robbing Hot Topic. Subplot: The F.C.C demand the band's sattelite dish to be confiscated after overusing the electric bill. Guest appearances by Eminem as himself and Tobey Maguire as himself. *Episode 14: I'm Not Wasting Time!: An outbreak in the city has caused the civilians to automatically have Tourette's Syndrome, which is all because of Jen's experience with a young man with that disability. Subplot: Jude forgets everything that's on his daily routine schedule. Guest appearances by Brad Cohen as himself, Paul Reubens as Pee-wee Herman, Brendon Small as Guitar Master Small, and William Shatner as Fake Bieber. *Episode 15: The Metalocalypse Has Begun: Because of destroying the neighborhood's mechanical storage of power, Ryan has to work as a machinist to pay damage. Subplot: Jude hosts a sleepover outside of the house in the backyard, and many other people are invited, short of Jen and the Island tourist. Guest appearances by Tim Lambesis as himself, Tommy Blacha as himself, William Shatner as Fake Bieber, Hayley Williams as False Usher #1, Usher as himself, Seth Putnam as False Usher #2, Brendon Small as Guitar Master Small, John Cena as himself, Fred Durst as Barney the Heroin-addicted Dinosaur, and Rick Ross as Wesley Willis's ghost. Note: The episode name was originally used as the same name for Metalocalypse's season one finale episode. This episode also has the most guest appearances, so far. *Episode 16: What Happened to Robot Jude?: Robots that look exactly like Jude take over the house. Subplot: Nikki takes more than she bargained for when selling the band's Playstation 3 away. Guest appearances by Tim Lambesis as himself and Lars Ulrich as himself. *Episode 17: Shopping Sucks: Jonesy and Mark fight over genre labeling. Subplot: Hot Topic's sales are being decreased because of Walmart's "Gay Ban of Emo People" petition, and it's up to Jen to stop it. Guest appearances by James D. Rolfe as Mr. Metal, Cassadee Pope as Ms. Emo, and Adam Carolla as himself. *Episode 18: Swim to the Moon: The band earns $500 to a trip to the Mariana Trench, which is actually a proud supporter of NASA. Subplot: N/A. Guest appearances by Andy Milonakis as himself, Rob Dyrdek as Neil Armstrong look-alike, and Brian Eschbach as himself. *Episode 19: I Was a Teenage Addict: The band learns that Jonesy was a drug dealer before he joined. Subplot: Because of a high school's low budget for alcohol poisoning issues, Nikki reluctantly poses as a high school student to stop the problem. Guest appearances by Justin Longshore as himself, Sabrepulse, MC Hammer as himself, and Seth Green as Policeman #2. *Episode 20: Gotta Catch 'Em and Them Kill 'Em: Jude constantly lectures Shoji for the 9-11 attacks, and believes to think that Pokemon had something to do with it. Subplot: Jen finds $50.00 bucks and notices a picture of Kirk Hammett on it. Guest appearances by Kirk Hammett as himself, Satoshi Tajiri as himself, Chris Barnes as himself, and Jennifer Tilly as Female Rapist. *Episode 21: To Catch a Tiger: A hurricane flood destroys the band's house, and they have no choice but to find somewhere new to live. Subplot: Nikki befriends a prehistoric tiger that has a sexual fetish. Guest appearances by PsyOpus and Jimmy Buffett. *Episode 22: Revenge of the Nerds V: Jude vs. The Nerds: After Jude's harsh opinions about the Revenge of the Nerds movie, a group of high school geeks come and challenge him to a deathmatch. Subplot: BDSM attire begin being banned in the US, highly due to Ryan and Jen's graphic movie. Guest appearances by Meat Loaf as Geek #1, Jack Black as Geek #2, Dani Filth as Geek #3, Snoop Dogg as Geek #4, and William Shatner as Fake Bieber. *Episode 23: The Brutality of the Ryuga Spring Beatdown!: In this one-hour special, the Canadian melo-death/electronic band, Ryuga are doing commentary on some of their favorite music videos and also viewing you some of their best moments in the season thus far. Subplot: N/A. *Episode 24: Ryuga Spring Beatdown Pt. 2 - The Conclusion: Continuing where the last episode left right, Ryuga are still commenting on some music videos of their choice, and also doing video game tournaments of Marvel vs Capcom 3, Tekken 6, and New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Subplot: N/A. *Episode 25: Let there be Blood: Jonesy begins hallucating confusingly after watching a horror movie marathon hesitantly. Subplot: An arsonist is setting fire to county churches everywhere, and Jude, Shoji, and Ryan try to kill him. Guest appearances by John Cena as The Arsonist, Tobin Bell as The Jigsaw Killer, and Chiodos. Air Dates #Legend of a Cuntsickle: February 4, 2011 (Episode 1) #10 Piece Chicken McNuggets're Terrible, Son! Why the Hell ya' Gotta Eat Them? (Shortened to "10 Pc. Chicken McNuggets are Terrible!"): February 5, 2011 (Episode 2) #Rape Factor No. 12: February 11, 2011 (Episode 3) #Bodyswitching's Cool: February 12, 2011 (Episode 4) #I'll Take a Potato Chip, And Damn Well Eat It! (Shortened to "Potato Chip"): February 18, 2011 (Episode 5) #No More Villains: February 19, 2011 (Episode 6) #At War with Two Friends: February 25, 2011 (Episode 7 #Resistance can Be Futile, Or Not?: February 26, 2011 (Episode 8) #Walmart is Queef: March 4, 2011 (Episode 9) #Breakdown the Castle, Screw Rapunzel!: March 5, 2011 (Episode 10) #Bieber Huntin' Season: March 11, 2011 (Episode 11) #The Left Rights Gone Left to Right: March 12, 2011 (Episode 12) #Spider-Jonesy: March 18, 2011 (Episode 13) #I'm Not Wasting Time!: March 19, 2011 (Episode 14) #The Metalocalypse Has Begun: March 25, 2011 (Episode 15) #Whatever Happened to Robot Jude?: March 26, 2011 (Episode 16) #Shopping Sucks: April 1, 2011 (Episode 17) #Swim to the Moon: April 2, 2011 (Episode 18) #I Was a Teenage Addict: April 8, 2011 (Episode 19) #Gotta Catch 'Em All and then Kill 'Em: April 9, 2011 (Episode 20) #To Catch a Tiger: April 15, 2011 (Episode 21) #Revenge of the Nerds V - Jude vs. The Nerds: April 16, 2011 (Episode 22) #The Brutality of the Ryuga Spring Beatdown!: April 22, 2011 (Episode 23) #Ryuga Spring Beatdown Pt. 2 - The Conclusion: April 23, 2011 (Episode 24) #Let there be Blood: June 10, 2011 (Episode 25) Overall Reception The season 4 opener, "Legend of a Cuntsickle" aired on February 4th, 2011. It was watched by at least 35.123,100 viewers and received mostly positive reception. Death metal bands Soilwork and Carcass both enjoyed Jonesy's unanimous rant on Brazil, calling the foreigners "talentless clowns who jack off and listen to Cher". Robot Chicken creator Seth Green did call the episode however a disappointment, pointing out that the new runtime for season 4 was quite laughable compared to the usual one-hour episode runtimes, but still liked the showing of Primus's video for "Mr. Krinkle" in the exact episode, as part of the Music Video portion. Other critics such as Brokencyde critcized the opener negatively after one of the band members of Ryuga commented that the "pierce through the heavens" joke sounded like "Brokencyde takin' a fat ass shit because they're so gay and scene!"... They originally never had any beef on the band themselves despite a medium amount of Brokencyde jokes in the show, itself. This however pushed them too far and therefore will start a fanbase dedicated to those who hate all of Ryuga's merchandise, plus the band themselves three weeks later. Other reception to many of the season four episodes have been also passable by underground critics, praising originality of the humor and graphic violence and even noting that the music videos that air each episode in the first fifteen minutes of showtime, commentary-wise, are "mutilatingly shitastic" comparing this to early Beavis & Butthead musivc videos, as well as YouTube users such as SGBLikestoPlay. YouTube has, however, criticized that showing their site's content on the air has been a bit too embarrassing, but overall, "one of the Top 10 Sections that Should Not Be Named". Music Videos Video List *GWAR - "Zombies, March!" (The Legend of the Cuntsickle) *2Pac - "Do For Love" (The Legend of the Cuntsickle) *Primus - "Mr. Krinkle" (The Legend of the Cuntsickle) *Tommy Rogers - "Sleep Shake" (The Legend of the Cuntsickle) *Mnemic - "Diesel Uterus" (The Legend of the Cuntsickle) *Nirvana - "Smells Like Teen Spirit" (10 Piece Chicken McNuggets're Terrible, Son! Why the Hell ya' Gotta Eat Em?) *The Hurt Process - "My Scandinavian Ride" (10 Piece Chicken McNuggets're Terrible, Son! Why the Hell ya' Gotta Eat Em?) *Arsis - "We are the Nightmare" (10 Piece Chicken McNuggets're Terrible, Son! Why the Hell ya' Gotta Eat Em?) *Electric 6 - "Gay Bar" (10 Piece Chicken McNuggets're Terrible, Son! Why the Hell ya' Gotta Eat Em?) *Bring Me the Horizon - "It Never Ends" (10 Piece Chicken McNuggets're Terrible, Son! Why the Hell ya' Gotta Eat Em?) *Soulja Boy - "Yahh!/Report Card" (Rape Factor No. 12) *Pathology - "Code Injection" (Rape Factor No. 12) *Machine Head - "Now I Lay Thee Down" (Rape Factor No. 12) *Suicide Silence - "The Price of Beauty" (Rape Factor No. 12) *Daft Punk - "Around the World" (Rape Factor No. 12) *Primus - "Tommy the Cat" (Bodyswitching's Cool!) *Dr. Acula - "Who You Gonna Call?!" (Bodyswitching's Cool!) *Michael Jackson - "Smooth Criminal" (Bodyswitching's Cool!) *Justin Bieber - "Baby" (Bodyswitching's Cool!) *Brain Drill - "Beyond Bludgeoned" (Bodyswitching's Cool!) *Daft Punk - "One More Time" (I'll Take a Potato Chip, and Damn Well Eat It!) *Between the Buried and Me - "Mordecai" (I'll Take a Potato Chip, and Damn Well Eat It!) *Here Comes the Kraken - "Into the Slaughter Basement" (I'll Take a Potato Chip, and Damn Well Eat It!) *Dawn of Ashes - "Transform within Fictional Mutation" (I'll Take a Potato Chip, and Damn Well Eat It!) *Whitechapel - "Breeding Violence" (I'll Take a Potato Chip, and Damn Well Eat It!) *Dethklok - "Black Fire Upon Us" (No More Villains) *Waterdown - "Xerox" (No More Villains) *Snoop Dogg - "Gin & Juice" (No More Villains) *Cannibal Corpse - "Priests of Sodom" (No More Villains) *Lady GaGa - "Bad Romance" (No More Villains) *Hate Eternal - "Bringer of Storms" (At War with Two Friends) *Aborted - "The Chondrin Enigma" (At War with Two Friends) *The Cure - "Friday I'm in Love" (At War with Two Friends) *Pantera - "Walk" (At War with Two Friends) *Brokencyde - "Da House Party" (At War with Two Friends) *The Ocean - "Firmament" (Resistance Can be Futile, Or Not?) *Underoath - "You're Ever So Inviting" (Resistance Can be Futile, Or Not?) *Aesop Rock - "None Shall Pass" (Resistance Can be Futile, Or Not?) *Between the Buried and Me - "Obfuscation" (Resistance Can be Futile, Or Not?) *Primus - "Tommy the Cat" (Resistance Can be Futile, Or Not?) *Lamb of God - "Laid to Rest" (Walmart is Queef) *Red Hot Chili Peppers - "Scar Tissue" (Walmart is Queef) *Soilwork - "Deliverance is Mine" (Walmart is Queef) *Cannibal Corpse - "Decency Defied" (Walmart is Queef) *A Day to Remember - "All I Want" (Walmart is Queef) *System of a Down - "Lonely Day" (Breakdown the Castle and Screw Rapunzel!) *Horse the Band - "Shapeshift" (Breakdown the Castle and Screw Rapunzel!) *Lil Wayne - "A Milli" (Breakdown the Castle and Screw Rapunzel!) *Bleed the Sky - "Sullivan" (Breakdown the Castle and Screw Rapunzel!) *Machine Head - "Aesthetics of Hate" (Breakdown the Castle and Screw Rapunzel!) *Michael Jackson - "Thriller" (Bieber Huntin' Season) *Darkest Hour - "Demon(s)" (Bieber Huntin' Season) *Justin Bieber - "One Less Lonely Girl" (Bieber Huntin' Season) *Godsmack - "Speak" (Bieber Huntin' Season) *Dir En Grey - "Lotus" (Bieber Huntin' Season) *The Left Rights - "Crack" (The Left Rights Gone Left to Right) *Between the Buried and Me - "Alaska" (The Left Rights Gone Left to Right) *Dir En Grey - "Hageshisa to kono mune naka de Karamitsuita Shakunetsu no Yami" (The Left Rights Gone Left to Right) *The Left Rights - "Darth Vader (Who Gives a Sith?)/Weirdo" (The Left Rights Gone Left to Right) *Rammstein - "Keine Lust" (The Left Rights Gone Left to Right) *Sinai Beach - "To the Church" (Spider-Jonesy) *The Wesley Willis Fiasco - "I Can't Drive" (Spider-Jonesy) *Protest the Hero - "The Divine Suicide of K" (Spider-Jonesy) *Mindless Self Indulgence - "Bring the Pain" (Spider-Jonesy) *Jeffree Star - "Beauty Killer" (Spider-Jonesy) *Incubus - "Pardon Me" (I'm Not Wasting Time!) *Emmure - "Solar Flare Homicide" (I'm Not Wasting Time!) *Damnation AD - "Knot" (I'm Not Wasting Time!) *System of a Down - "B.Y.O.B." (I'm Not Wasting Time!) *Blondie - "Call Me" (I'm Not Wasting Time!) *Wretched - "My Carrion" (The Metalocalypse Has Begun) *Dethklok - "Burn the Earth" (The Metalocalypse Has Begun) *Dethklok - "Dethsupport" (The Metalocalypse Has Begun) *Gorillaz - "Doncamatic" (The Metalocalypse Has Begun) *Soulfly - "Unleash" (The Metalocalypse Has Begun) *The Bunny the Bear - "Aisle" (Whatever Happened to Robot Jude?) *Beck - "Hell Yes" (Whatever Happened to Robot Jude?) *Nine Inch Nails - "March of the Elephants" (Whatever Happened to Robot Jude?) *Anthrax/Public Enemy - "Bring the Noise" (Whatever Happened to Robot Jude?) *The Human Abstract - "Counting Down the Days" (Whatever Happened to Robot Jude?) *Dr. Acula - "Welcome to Camp Nightmare" (Shopping Sucks) *Within the Ruins - "Invade" (Shopping Sucks) *Evocation - "Psychosis Warfare" (Shopping Sucks) *The Absence - "Enemy Unbound" (Shopping Sucks) *AFI - "Girl's Not Grey" (Shopping Sucks) *Job for a Cowboy - "Embedded" (Swim to the Moon) *Tool - "Stinkfist" (Swim to the Moon) *Static-X - "Push It" (Swim to the Moon) *Cher - "Believe" (Swim to the Moon) *Here Comes the Kraken - "Never Regret" (Swim to the Moon) *HORSE the Band - "Murder" (I Was a Teenage Addict) *Killswitch Engage - "The Arms of Sorrow" (I Was a Teenage Addict) *Lamb of God - "Redneck" (I Was a Teenage Addict) *Primus - "DMV" (I Was a Teenage Addict) *Taking Back Sunday - "This Photograph is Proof (I Know You Know)" (I Was a Teenage Addict) *Behemoth - "Ov Fire and the Void" (Gotta Catch 'Em All and then Kill 'Em!) *Insane Clown Posse - "Fonz Pond" (Gotta Catch 'Em All and then Kill 'Em!) *Pantera - "This Love" (Gotta Catch 'Em All and then Kill 'Em!) *PsyOpus - "The Pig Keeper's Daughter" (Gotta Catch 'Em All and then Kill 'Em!) *Outkast - "Hey Ya!" (Gotta Catch 'Em All and then Kill 'Em!) *Impious - "Wicked Saints" (To Catch a Tiger) *System Divide - "The Apex Doctrine" (To Catch a Tiger) *Ryuga - "Supreme Laser Gun" (To Catch a Tiger) *Rebecca Black - "Friday" (To Catch a Tiger) *Marilyn Manson - "The Beautiful People" (To Catch a Tiger) *Kyle Justin - "The Angry Video Game Nerd Theme" (Revenge of the Nerds V - Jude vs. The Nerds) *The Black Dahlia Murder - "Necropolis" (Revenge of the Nerds V - Jude vs. The Nerds) *Psychostick - "Do you Want a Taco?" (Revenge of the Nerds V - Jude vs. The Nerds) *Lil Wayne - 6 Foot 7 Foot" (Revenge of the Nerds V - Jude vs. The Nerds) *Superjoint Ritual - "Fuck Your Enemy" (Revenge of the Nerds V - Jude vs. The Nerds) *Cephalic Carnage - "Ohrwurm" (Let There Be Blood): DVD only *Allegaeon - "Biomech" (Let There Be Blood) *Eminem - "My Name Is" (Let There Be Blood) *Intensus - "I Gave Up" (Let There Be Blood) *Korn - "Right Now" (Let There Be Blood) *Tool - "Sober" (Let There Be Blood) *Rammstein - "Pussy" (Let There Be Blood): DVD only Season 4: Music Video List *Between the Buried and Me - "Mordecai" *Arsis - "We are the Nightmare" *Brain Drill - "Beyond Bludgeoned" *Korn - "Blind" *Here Comes the Kraken - "Into the Slaughter Basement" *Justin Bieber - "Baby" *Machine Head - "Now I Lay Thee Down" *Aborted - "The Chondrin Enigma" *Michael Jackson - "Thriller" *Snoop Dogg - "Gin and Juice" *36 Crazyfists - "We Gave it Hell" *System of a Down - "B.Y.O.B." *Primus - "Tommy the Cat" *Papa Roach - "Last Resort" *Darkest Hour - "Demon(s)" *The Left Rights - "Crack" *Damnation AD - "Knot" *Incubus - "Pardon Me" *Cannibal Corpse - "Priests of Sodom" *Soilwork - "Deliverance is Mine" *Suicide Silence - "The Price of Beauty" *Blondie - "Call Me" *Between the Buried and Me - "Obfuscation" *Bleed the Sky - "Sullivan" *Aborted - "Dead Wreckoning" *Aesop Rock - "None Shall Pass" *Red Hot Chili Peppers - "Scar Tissue" *Soulja Boy Tell 'Em - "Yahh!/Report Card" *Dir En Grey - "Hageshisa to kono mune no naka de Karamitsuita Shakunetsu no Yami" *Daft Punk - "One More Time" *Snapcase - "Typecast Modulator" *Brokencyde - "Da House Party" *Dr. Acula - "Who You Gonna Call?!" *Horse the Band - "Shapeshift" *Thursday - "Cross Out the Eyes" *Pantera - "Walk" *Emmure - "Solar Flare Homicide" *The Cure - "Friday I'm in Love" *The Ocean - "Firmament" *Lil Wayne - "A Milli" *A Day to Remember - "All I Want" *Godsmack - "Speak" *Lamb of God - "Set to Fail" *Machine Head - "Aesthetics of Hate" *Hate Eternal - "Bringer of Storms" *Alexisonfire - "This Could be Anywhere in the World" *Cannibal Corpse - "Decency Defied" *Dir En Grey - "Lotus" *Lamb of God - "Laid to Rest" *Between the Buried and Me - "Alaska" *System of a Down - "Lonely Day" *Underoath - "You're Ever so Inviting" *2-Pac - "Do for Love" *Dethklok - "Black Fire Upon Us" *Whitechapel - "Breeding Violence" *Lady GaGa - "Bad Romance" *Dawn of Ashes - "Transform within Fictional Mutation" *Michael Jackson - "Smooth Criminal" *Daft Punk - "Around the World" *Bring me the Horizon - "It Never Ends" *Electric 6 - "Gay Bar" *The Hurt Process - "My Scandinavian Ride" *Tommy Rogers - "Sleep Shake" *Nirvana - "Smells Like Teen Spirit" *Primus - "Mr. Krinkle" *GWAR - "Zombies, March!" *"Michael Jackson - "Thriller" *Justin Bieber - "One Less Lonely Girl" *Rammstein - "Du Hast" *Rammstein - "Keine Lust" *The Left Rights - "Weirdo" *The Left Rights - "Darth Vader (Who Gives a Sith?)" *Sinai Beach - "To the Church" *The Wesley Willis Fiasco - "I Can't Drive" *Protest the Hero - "The Divine Suicide of K" *Jeffree Star - "Beauty Killer" *Mindless Self Indulgence - "Bring the Pain" *Dethklok - "Dethsupport" *Dethklok - "Burn the Earth" *Wretched - "My Carrion" *Gorillaz - "Doncamatic" *Soulfly - "Unleash" *The Bunny the Bear - "Aisle" *Beck - "Hell Yes" *Anthrax - "Bring the Noise" (ft. Public Enemy) *Nine Inch Nails - "March of the Elephants" *The Human Abstract - "Counting Down the Days" *Here Comes the Kraken - "Never Regret" *Within the Ruins - "Invade" *Cher - "Believe" *Job For a Cowboy - "Embedded" *Dr. Acula - "Welcome to Camp Nightmare" *Static-X - "Push It" *Tool - "Stinkfist" *The Absence - "Enemy Unbound" *AFI - "Girl's Not Grey" *Evocation - "Psychosis Warfare" *Pantera - "This Love" *Outkast - "Hey Ya!" *Killswitch Engage - "The Arms of Sorrow" *PsyOpus - "The Pig Keeper's Daughter" *Insane Clown Posse - "Fonz Pond" *Primus - "DMV" *HORSE The Band - "Murder" *Behemoth - "Ov Fire and the Void" *Taking Back Sunday - "This Photograph is Proof (I Know You Know)" *Lamb of God - "Redneck" *Lil Wayne - "6 Foot 7 Foot" *Kyle Justin - "The Angry Video Game Nerd Theme" *Psychostick - "Do you Want a Taco?" *The Black Dahlia Murder - "Necropolis" *Superjoint Ritual - "Fuck your Enemy" *Rebecca Black - "Friday" *Ryuga - "Supreme Laser Gun" *Impious - "Wicked Saints" *System Divide - "The Apex Doctrine" *Marilyn Manson - "The Beautiful People" *Intensus - "I Gave Up" *Eminem - "My Name Is" *Korn - "Right Now" *Allegaeon - "Biomech" *Tool - "Sober" *Cephalic Carnage - "Ohrwurm" *Rammstein - "Pu**y" DVD Release MTV2 released A Farce of Ryuga's fourth season as "AFOR: The Bloody Fourth Armageddon Season" on DVD and Blu-Ray June 28, 2011. Most of the DVD's content will be fully uncensored, except for one of the special features (apparently that would be the Video Gamemageddon feature, which the viewer can choose from forty of Ryuga's favorite hits, including New Super Mario Bros. Wii and Super Castlevania IV). Also, if you buy the Blu-Ray edition, it comes with a wireless game controller that also works as a DVD/VCR Remote. Also as a hidden feature, both the standard and Blu-Ray editions actually have a teaser trailer of 'A Farce of Ryuga V', premiering Spring 2011 on MTV2. Trivia *Episodes 23 and 24 of season 4 have no music videos *It should be pointed out that Jude's eye color in very few episodes seems different: whether with heterochromia, black, green, or even blue eyes. **This probably had something to do with the animation quality in general, and not what the creators/writers thought up... Brendon Small explained that they stopped using season one's quality since it looked rather "aged", therefore they used more modernized details for the next two seasons. In other words, when the team behind AFOR re-used the original animation quality, at times, fans and critics complained briefly that it looked quirky.﻿ Category:Ryuga Category:Other Category:A Farce of Ryuga